Wolfblood-University
by ChocolateMurder24
Summary: The gang decide to split and head their separate ways, to pursue their different dreams and desires. However, an unexpected encounter and a missing person leaves them wondering if separation is what they really wanted, and if their real desire is to be together. Maddian ;) please r&r.
1. Farewells

For the very last time, the gang sat around their usual table at the very back of the cafeteria with their lunch. It was sad that they were all going their separate ways, after sticking college out together, but they all knew it was time to move on. With or without each other.

'I'm going to miss you guys so much,' Maddy sighed, poking at her sandwich, apatite vanishing – along with her usual good mood.

Rhydian was the first to respond, draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest, smiling sadly. They'd been going out for a few years, and given she was going to Linconshire and he was going to York, also knowing long-distance relationships didn't tend to work out, they'd decided to break up.

Shannon had been offered a chemistry scholarship in Yale, and after a long time considering it and being pestered by Maddy that she'd be an idiot not to take it, she'd finally accepted it. 'Maddy,' she said, 'it's okay. It would have happened sooner or later.'

'I know, I just wish we could be together a little longer,' Tom said, mouth full. He had relatives in Australia, and after a long debate with his parents, he'd decided to travel over t here and study. 'I've always pictured us being together forever. Me and Shan sitting in the front row at Maddy and Rhydian's wedding…'

Maddy and Rhydian flinched in sync, hearts aching.

'That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said,' Shannon snorted, smiling nonetheless.

'And the sweetest,' Maddy interjected, still leaning against Rhydian.

They all sat like that for a while, before heading off to the last period of the day. Was that the last time they saw each other?

Well, not exactly…


	2. The Drop-Out

'What on earth are you trying to suggest?' Emma asked, moving away from the crossword she was doing with her cousin, Beth.

Shrugging, Maddy backed away into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'I'm saying that I changed my mind.'

Emma's eyes widened when she finally understood what her daughter was implying. 'Maddy,' she chastised, 'you can't just drop out of one of the best universities in England!'

Beth awkwardly stood up from the table and walked outside onto her patio. She sat down on the steps leading to the beach and pretended that she couldn't hear the argument inside. Being a wolfblood had its perks…and its disadvantages. And unwillingly listening to a mother and daughter fight was _definitely _one of them.

After gazing into the fridge for a few minutes, Maddy sighed and opened the freezer. 'Aunt Beth!' Maddy called. 'When I asked you to pick up a tub of Phish Food, did you get it? I can't remember.'

'Maddy!' Emma shouted. She looked genuinely horrified at her daughter's behaviour, as if it was the first time Maddy's stomach spoke on her behalf. (It wasn't.)

'Found it!' Maddy exclaimed, returning to the sitting room with a tub of ice cream and a satisfied smile. 'I haven't even started yet,' she said, mouth full. 'Plus, I got accepted into others too. I've just decided Lincolnshire isn't for me.'

'Daniel!' Emma cried, storming out of the room. With her supersonic hearing, Maddy heard her mother say, 'talk to your daughter. I'm going out.'

'What have you done now?' Daniel sighed, mocking disappointment. A minute later, he broke into a smile. 'I told you not to tell her until _after _the holiday.'

'I know, but I felt guilty hiding it from her,' she said. 'I guess that means tomorrow's hike is off, then.' Maddy really did wish she'd kept it between her dad and herself; she'd been looking forward to that hike ever since her parents had announced they'd be spending their summer with her Aunt Beth and Uncle Morgan in Brighton. Plus, they lived on the beach (which was always a bonus in Maddy's eyes).

Daniel winked. 'I'm sure we can figure something out,' he said, retreating to the patio doors. 'Be up for seven, before your mum wakes up. Meet me out there.'

Maddy threw her arms around Daniel's neck. 'Thank you dad! I love you so much!' she squealed.

He started to leave when Maddy stopped him, mood glum again. 'Dad, wait. Are you sure you want to go behind mum's back like that?' It'd only been five seconds and Maddy was already feeling bad.

'I can handle her. I know how much you've been looking forward to this trip, and I'm not letting a silly argument ruin it,' Daniel said, truly meaning it. And Maddy knew that, but it only made her feel even guiltier.

But what made her feel the worst atop of everything?

When she looked her father in the eye and told him the move was for her…and not for Rhydian.


End file.
